Oh My Hosh
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: Seokmin cuma cinta 'hyung itu'. 'Hyung itu' yang imut sekali. 'Hyung itu' yang manis sekali. 'Hyung itu' yang sipit sekali. 'Hyung itu' saja kok. / "Kau boleh tinggalkan aku, Seok. Lalu kau bisa tidak mengingat ku lagi dengan sesukamu."- Soonyoung. "A-apa!" Seokmin tergagap. Seventeen fanfic Seoksoon / Soonseok. Slight! Meanie, Cheolsoo.
Title : Oh My Hosh

Author :

Cast : Lee Seokmin x Kwon Soonyoung / DK X Hoshi

Pairing : Seoksoon / Soonseok

Support cast : CheolSoo, Meanie, Dino, Jeonghan

Genre : Romance, idol-life

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshot?

Summary : Seokmin cuma cinta 'hyung itu'. 'Hyung itu' yang imut sekali. 'Hyung itu' yang manis sekali. 'Hyung itu' yang sipit sekali. 'Hyung itu' saja kok. / "Kau boleh tinggalkan aku, Seok. Lalu kau bisa tidak mengingat ku lagi dengan sesukamu."- Soonyoung. "A-apa?!" Seokmin tergagap.

Ini tidak begitu malam, jadi masih nyaman untuk nonton menikmati waktu santai bersama. Sekarang Seventeen juga sedang nonton, tapi bukan di rumah. Mereka nonton di kantor, di salah satu ruangan yang di lantai atasnya itu ruang latihan. Nonton, nonton saja acara 13 anak laki-laki yang terdampar di sebuah pulau. Bukan tidak ada kerjaan, cuma ini episode 8 yang seperti akan jadi episode terakhir.

"Jis! Seungcheol tidak bermaksud. Dia _leader_." Itu suara Jeonghan yang takut-takut Jisoo bisa cemburu karena lihat adegan Seungcheol yang menyelamatkan dirinya saat mereka bermain _Running Man_. Jisoo cuma diam, tapi angguk-angguk.

Dan Seungcheol sekarang meringis setelah tadi berdiam cukup lama, ia bisa rasa Jisoo yang pelan-pelan menjauh darinya. Soalnya, dia tidak bantu Jisoo saat dibantai Mingyu. Tapi dia di dekat Jeonghan, bantu Jeonghan saat hampir dibantai. Habisnya Seungcheol rasa Jisoo lebih kuat daripada Jeonghan -masih ingat Jisoo yang tangguh saat di Cheongsando?-. Tapi Seungcheol yakin akan pening lagi, nanti.

"Shh.." Seungcheol mendesis kecil saat lihat ia mati-matian melepas label nama milik Mingyu yang sedang coba membantai Jeonghan. Seungcheol jadi terlihat punya apa apa dengan Jeonghan. Padahal apa apanya kan sama Jisoo. Tapi serius, Jisoo tidak marah kan? Soalnya Jisoo berdiri di dekatnya saat itu.

"Ah.. Aku suka adegan ini, _Hyung_ pasti tidak mengira kami melakukan itu. Dan kalian tidak sadar." Itu Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum senang dengan bibir sudut kiri yang lebih naik. Kalau seperti ini gigi taringnya jadi terlihat, dan buat Wonwoo di sebelahnya tersenyum senang. Gigi taring Mingyu itu lucu, ya lucu dan Wonwoo suka. Tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba melihatnya, jadi buat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kopi milik Mingyu. Dan itu jadi buat Wonwoo ingat bagaimana kharisma Mingyu saat sedang buat kopi –ingat OBS Idol 24 Hours Mingyu?-.

Pelan-pelan Soonyoung berdiri setelah dengar Mingyu bicara seperti itu. Memang tidak ada yang sadar kalau ia tidak ikut bermain saat itu. Dan sekarang ia sudah berjalan, benar-benar pelan juga saat buka pintu dan keluar. Serius, Seokmin yang sedang bermanjaan dengan Jeonghan di dekatnya pun sampai tidak sadar.

Soonyoung jalan cepat-cepat, maunya ke ruang latihan. Latihan sedikit untuk siap-siap _comeback_ yang memang tidak lama lagi. Soonyoung naik tangga juga cepat-cepat, bukan apa, cuma ingin saja. Dan sekarang ia sedang buka pintu, lalu mendekati cermin sebentar. Lihat-lihat wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah, matanya kelihatan sedikit bengkak karena kurang tidur. Serius, mata Soonyoung itu sudah kecil kalau bengkak seperti itu jadi kelihatan lebih kecil.

Tapi Soonyoung cuma angkat bahu tidak terlalu peduli lalu menyalakan musik. Dia sekarang tidak langsung latihan tarian yang untuk _comeback_ , dia latihan lagu lain. Soalnya mereka harus tampil di _MBC_ beberapa hari lagi dan ia harus sempurna, harus sampai capai 150% -Soonyoung pernah bilang di SEVENTEEN Pre-Debut Film-.

Soonyoung mulai bergerak, tapi benar-benar sudah salah meski itu masih awal dan Soonyoung jadi berhenti. Ia berjalan sambil mengusap mukanya, soalnya tidak bisa fokus. Soonyoung akhirnya coba lagi, tapi kali ini malah terlambat bergerak. Akhirnya Soonyoung mematikan musiknya lalu melepas topi di kepalanya. Rambut Soonyoung sekarang lebih panjang, jadi pakai topi kalau latihan supaya tidak mengganggu.

Soonyoung akhirnya duduk sebentar. Soonyoung memang rasa tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di malam sebelumnya. Jadi pelan-pelan Soonyoung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lututnya yang terlipat lalu memeluk kakinya. Samar-samar ia bisa dengar suara tawa dari ruangan bawah dengan suara Seokmin yang paling terdengar, jadi buat ia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Soonyoung itu lelah, ia sudah banyak buat gerakan. Soonyoung juga sudah siapkan koreo untuk di _MBC_ nanti. Soonyoung memang tidak sendiri buat itu, bersama anggota _Performance Unit_ lain juga. Tapi dia _leader_ , jadi harus lebih banyak dapat bagian. Bukannya Soonyoung ingin mengeluh, Soonyoung tidak suka mengeluh kok –dia ada bilang di Seventeen Project-. Tapi cuma lelah saja, juga pening. Dan Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, mau lihat tiang tengah ruang latihan ada di mana. Punggungnya pegal, mau bersandar sebentar. Lalu Soonyoung coba mendekat ke arah tiang itu, beringsut saja. Soonyoung sekarang lagi malas, meski dia memang orang malas –masih ingat Mingyu memanggilnya berkat pertanyaan kertas merah saat di One Fine Day?-.

Soonyoung seperti itu lagi, memeluk lutut lagi dan membenamkan kepalanya lagi. Ia masih bisa dengar orang-orang di bawah yang sedang teriak-teriak, berisik tapi sudah biasa. Soonyoung sekarang bukannya kenapa, cuma mau sendiri. Sedang malas buat yang aneh-aneh, soalnya Soonyoung sendiri juga sedang rasa tidak nyaman. Soonyoung menghela napas lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setelah itu Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata tertutup lalu menyentuhkan pucuk kepalanya di tiang belakangnya. Soonyoung itu sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Jadi sekarang kepala Soonyoung rasanya sakit, sakit sekali dan suhu tubuhnya juga terasa panas. Tapi itu bukan demam kok, Soonyoung memang seperti itu kalau sudah kurang tidur.

" _Hyung?_ " Itu suara Chan, _maknae_ nya yang buat gemas.

" _Hyung_ kenapa? Sakit?" Dan ini masih Chan.

Soonyoung cuma geleng-geleng lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Chan, tolong nyalakan musiknya."

"Tapi, _hyung_ bisa sakit kalau terlalu memaksa diri."

Dan Soonyoung cuma diam sambil menatap 'bayangan Soonyoung' di cermin. Dan Chan jadi geleng-geleng tapi tetap menyalakan musik.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak fokus." Chan lihat _hyung_ itu terlambat bergerak.

Soonyoung jadi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Serius, yang urus bagian ini siapa? Soonyoung jadi rasa ini bukan hasil kerjanya.

"Jangan paksa diri, _Hyung_." Maksud Chan ia khawatir dengan _hyung_ itu, tidak lebih.

Seokmin tiba-tiba buka pintu dan lihat-lihat ke dalam. Serius, setelah nonton tadi dia langsung cari-cari Soonyoung. Habisnya dia tidak sadar Soonyoung sudah tidak di dekatnya saat masih nonton tadi. Dan dia lihat _hyung_ itu ada di dalam, sedang terlihat menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _Hyung_ itu pasti sedang frustasi, soalnya Seokmin sudah benar-benar hafal dengan gelagat _hyung_ itu. Jadi buat Seokmin bingung.

"Ternyata kau di sini, _Hyung_. Mau makan apa? Aku dan Jeonghan _Hyung_ akan pesan." Seokmin masuk dan sekarang Chan yang keluar.

Soonyoung diam, tapi geleng-geleng. Dan Seokmin tahu _hyung_ itu tidak mau makan. Soonyoung pelan-pelan duduk lagi dan membenam wajahnya lagi di lipatan lututnya. Benar-benar buat Seokmin jadi khawatir. Seokmin menghela napas sebentar lalu coba mendekati Soonyoung.

Seokmin berdiri di depan Soonyoung lalu memegang bahu kanan dan kiri Soonyoung. Seokmin jadi bisa rasa Soonyoung sedikit terkejut.

" _Hyung_? Tidak mau makan?" Dan Soonyoung geleng-geleng lagi, tapi lebih lemah.

Seokmin jadi rasa _hyung_ yang ini sedang aneh. Habisnya Soonyoung hanya diam dari tadi, Seokmin jadi khawatir kalau Soonyoung sedang menahan sakit.

" _Hyung_? Kau sakit?"

Soonyoung diam tapi menepis tangan Seokmin yang ada di bahunya. Seokmin akhirnya jadi diam juga tapi keningnya berkerut-kerut. Habisnya Seokmin bingung dengan sikap Soonyoung yang jadi benar-benar aneh. Seokmin bisa ingat saat sebelum nonton tadi Soonyoung masih tidak seperti ini. Seokmin akhirnya duduk di depan Soonyoung.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa?" Seokmin coba tanya lagi, tapi kali ini suaranya lebih lembut. Seokmin itu punya suara yang tinggi, jadi harus benar-benar diolah untuk terdengar lembut.

Soonyoung masih diam dan Seokmin jadi pening. _Hyung_ ini sebenarnya kenapa? Serius, Seokmin benar-benar rasa tidak buat salah. Sebelum nonton tadi mereka tidak apa-apa dan Soonyoung masih ceria. Seokmin jadi bingung, Soonyoung benar-benar sedang aneh sekarang.

"Seokmin? Jadi ikut pesan?" Itu Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba buka pintu.

Suara Jeonghan itu lembut, tapi Seokmin masih bisa dengar. Jadi Seokmin pelan-pelan berdiri lalu jalan dengan cukup cepat kearah pintu. Mereka bicara pelan sekali sampai buat Soonyoung tidak dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah... Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan ajak Chan." Jeonghan lalu pergi.

Seokmin menutup pintu lalu kembali lagi duduk di dekat Soonyoung. Seokmin bisa lihat Soonyoung yang masih tetap seperti tadi. Tapi Soonyoung terlihat berkeringat meski tidak lakukan apapun.

" _Hyung_? Ada masalah?"

Seokmin duduk di dekat Soonyoung dan bisa lihat juga Soonyoung yang semakin membenam wajah. Yang buat Seokmin khawatir itu keringat Soonyoung yang cukup banyak padahal kan Soonyoung cuma diam.

" _Hyung_ , angkat kepalamu. Paling tidak tatap aku."

Seokmin kali ini meminta, tidak hanya bertanya. Seokmin coba sentuh kepala Soonyoung, tapi Seokmin bisa rasa suhu tubuh Soonyoung yang panas. Serius, Seokmin jadi benar-benar khawatir kalau _hyung_ ini sakit.

" _Hyung_ , tubuhmu panas. Kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau temui saja Jeonghan _Hyung_." Soonyoung menepis tangan Seokmin di pucuk kepalanya.

Seokmin terkejut dengar suara lemah Soonyoung. Soonyoung berkeringat pasti karena sedang merasa tak enak badan. Tapi Seokmin juga bingung soalnya Soonyoung malah suruh ia temui Jeonghan. Seokmin benar-benar tidak tahu Soonyoung kenapa, Soonyoung itu bukan orang pencemburu kok.

" _Hyung_ , tapi kau sakit. Aku tidak bisa me-"

"Pergi. Aku mau istirahat di sini."

Soonyoung memotong kata-kata Seokmin lagi sebelum Seokmin selesai berbicara. Seokmin jadi rasa Soonyoung juga sedang tidak punya perasaan baik sekarang. Entah kenapa Seokmin rasa ini juga termasuk salahnya. Seokmin juga rasa dadanya terasa aneh lihat Soonyoung seperti ini. Rasanya sakit dan itu benar –benar sesak, buat Seokmin sulit bernapas.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau mau istirahat, kau bisa istirahat di bahuku. Bahuku bisa kau gunakan, _hyung_."

Tapi Seokmin bisa lihat Soonyoung yang menggeleng lalu semakin memeluk lututnya. Seokmin jadi rasa ini benar-benar salahnya. Seokmin itu sedang rindu Soonyoung. Rindu Soonyoung yang biasanya manja sekali kalau sudah di dekatnya. Soalnya Soonyoung itu yang paling manis, imut juga. Soonyoung itu lucu, jahil juga. Dan Soonyoung itu ya Soonyoung, Soonyoung-nya Seokmin.

" _Hyung_ -"

"Bisa kau pergi? Aku ingin sendiri."

Seokmin menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia rasa frustasi. Benar-benar, Soonyoung ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi seakan tidak bersemangat seperti ini? Seokmin jadi semakin pening dan semakin bingung. Ia tidak buat salah kok. Tapi Soonyoung malah sudah seperti ini.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku kalau ada masalah, _hyung_."

Seokmin menggeser pantatnya mendekati Soonyoung. Seokmin mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan, maunya menyentuh bahu Soonyoung. Dan Seokmin bisa benar-benar rasa tubuh Soonyoung yang terasa panas dan lembab. Soonyoung sudah berkeringat banyak, buat Seokmin semakin khawatir.

"Tidak." Itu Soonyoung yang jawab setelah tadi diam cukup lama. Serius, suaranya sekarang malah terdengar serak.

"Kau bisa cerita, aku pa-"

"Bisa pergi?! Aku bahkan sudah bilang aku mau sendiri!" Soonyoung menepis kasar tangan Seokmin yang ada di bahunya.

Seokmin diam, dia terkejut. Habisnya Seokmin lihat wajah Soonyoung yang marah. Tapi yang buat Seokmin benar-benar terkejut sebenarnya wajah Soonyoung yang memerah dan mata yang terlihat berair.

" _Hyung_? Ada masalah apa?" Seokmin coba memegang bahu Soonyoung lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Soonyoung jawab ketus, tapi masih lemah. Soonyoung juga menepis tangan Seokmin lagi.

"Aku pacarmu, _hyung_. Aku peduli."

"Masalahnya itu kau!" Dan air mata Soonyoung tiba –tiba menetes dari mata kirinya. Serius, Soonyoung jadi kelihatan sekali menahan marah.

"A-aku?" Seokmin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kening Seokmin juga mengerut, dia bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu aku lagi, Seok. Ada Jeonghan _Hyung_ kan?" Mata Sooyoung terlihat bergerak-gerak, Soonyoung sedang tahan air mata.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau boleh tinggalkan aku, Seok. Lalu kau bisa tidak mengingat ku lagi dengan sesukamu."

"A-apa?" Seokmin tergagap, ia rasanya mulai tahu Soonyoung berbicara ke arah mana.

"Hmm.. Kau bisa terus dekat dengan Jeonghan _hyung_ kalau tidak ada aku. Seperti di One Fine Day itu."

Dan Seokmin langsung merangsek tubuh Soonyoung ke pelukkannya. Seokmin sudah tahu kenapa Soonyoung seperti ini dan itu salahnya. Seokmin sudah buat Soonyoung menangis karena ia lupa Soonyoung saat bermain _Running Man_ di One Fine Day. Seokmin juga jadi ingat One Fine Day episode 1, ia banyak bermanja pada Jeonghan. Dan juga jadi ingat bagaimana Soonyoung membenci menangis, kata Soonyoung matanya bisa jadi bengkak dan semakin kecil. Mata Soonyoung sudah kecil, jadi kalau bengkak bisa terlihat seperti tidur setiap saat. Dia sekarang saja sulit kalau harus mengedipkan sebelah mata, terlihat seperti tertutup semua –ingat Once a Day milik Sooyoung?-.

" _Hyung_ , aku cuma cinta kamu."

Soonyoung diam, tapi sekarang malah terisak-isak. Jujur, dengar seperti itu membuat hati Seokmin terasa sakit. Seokmin jadi memeluk Soonyoung lebih erat.

"Tidak ada maksud untuk tidak mengingatmu saat itu, _hyung_. Kita harus bekerja."

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan membiarkan Jeonghan _Hyung_ dan Seungcheol _Hyung_ menyerangku bersamaan. Saat itu aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir.." Suara Soonyoung benar-benar lemah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hmm.. Tapi itu sakit, Seok. Sakit sekali. Jadi.. Hmm.. Kamu bisa kok sama Jeonghan _Hyu_ -"

Seokmin cepat-cepat menarik Soonyoung dan mencium bibirnya sebelum Soonyoung berbicara semakin aneh. Dia cuma cinta Soonyoung dan cuma Soonyoung. Kalau disuruh menyebut nama lain, Seokmin akan jawab Hoshi. Habisnya Seokmin itu cuma cinta Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang Hoshi nya. Soonyoung yang Kwon Fire nya. Pokoknya cuma Soonyoung nya, Soonyoung nya yang sekarang sedang diciumnnya. Dan Seokmin melepas ciumannya saat rasa Soonyoung mulai sesak. Serius, Seokmin itu _'Good Kisser'_ jadi sangat mudah buat sesak.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, _hyung_."

"Siapa suruh sering tempel-tempel ke Jeonghan _hyung_?"

Soonyoung sedang memajukan bibirnya, dan itu buat Seokmin merasa gemas. Serius, Soonyoung itu sudah sangat imut dan kalau seperti ini jadi terlihat lebih imut. Tapi jujur, itu berarti Soonyoung juga sedang cemburu.

"Kau cemburu?" Seokmin mengulum senyum.

"Apanya? Tidak kok." Wajah Soonyoung memerah, merah sekali seperti warna rambut Jeonghan saat di One Fine Day.

"Haha. Jangan berbohong."

Soonyoung cuma diam lagi sambil menunduk. Habisnya Soonyoung itu memang tidak bisa berbohong kalau sudah dengan Seokmin, pasti akan mudah ketahuan.

"Seokmin cuma cinta Soonyoung, _hyung_."

Dan Soonyoung cepat-cepat memeluk Seokmin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Seokmin. Asal tahu saja, Soonyoung itu suka sekali dipeluk Seokmin. Tubuh Seokmin itu hangat. Dada Seokmin itu bidang. Dan bisep Seokmin itu kuat, meski tidak sekuat milik Seungcheol _hyung_.

"Habisnya, Jeonghan _hyung_ kenapa dekat-dekat kamu sih? Kan masih ada Jihoon." Soonyoung bicara dengan suara yang terdengar manja.

"Kalau dekat Jihoon nanti Jeonghan _hyung_ terlihat seperti pedofil." Dan Soonyoung tertawa. Buat Seokmin jadi mau lihat.

"Hehe. Kalau Dino?"

"Itu namanya benar-benar pedofil." Soonyoung tertawa lagi. Ini yang ia suka dari Seokmin, Seokmin itu benar-benar tahu cara buat ia tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , kau panas." Seokmin menarik Soonyoung dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Soonyoung. Serius, suhu tubuh Soonyoung masih panas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam." Dan Seokmin baru ingat kalau _Performance Unit_ pulang terlambat tadi malam. Dia jadi tidak tahu, soalnya dia dan yang lain sudah tidur duluan.

"Seok, mau tiduran di lenganmu."

Seokmin berbaring di lantai lalu menarik Soonyoung untuk tiduran di lengan kanannya. Tapi ia bisa lihat kalau Soonyoung sedang menatapnya dalam dengan diam sambil tersenyum. Dan Seokmin tahu, kalau seperti itu tandanya Soonyoung sedang ingin tidur –Ingat lovey dovey SeokSoon di One Fine Day?-.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum makan 'koko'mu."

"Sebentar saja, Seok. Aku lelah."

Seokmin akhirnya tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan _smart phone_ nya dari saku celana. Mau kirim pesan untuk Seungcheol _hyung_ supaya 'koko' milik Soonyoung 'diselamatkan'. Setelah itu Seokmin letakkan _smart phone_ nya diantara dia dan Soonyoung lalu tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Soonyoung yang terlihat mulai mengantuk. Seokmin tersenyum sedikit, apalagi saat lihat mata sipit Soonyoung yang sudah menutup pelan-pelan. Serius, Soonyoung jadi terlihat sangat imut kalau sudah tidur seperti ini. Pokoknya sangat imut dan buat Seokmin jadi makin cinta.

.

.

.

FIN

ini buat kemarin juga minta couple ini. ^^ aku buatkan. :)

aku juga cinta couple ini soalnya. hehe~

makasih banyak mau baca ^^

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


End file.
